


【日常投喂】キーホルダー

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】キーホルダー

一

“诶，内，已经结束了哦，要不要一起走？ ”光一前辈晃了晃手中的可乐敲敲乐屋的门。

“恩？”缓过神来的内笑着摆了摆手，“不用了，我再坐一会，今天也很累呢，前辈您也辛苦了。”

“没事，顺便生日快乐哦~明天的舞台上也要看到一个元气满满的内君……”光一的说笑声渐渐消失在走廊尽头，内叹了一口气，开始站起来收拾自己的包。

接近深夜，刚和妈妈通完电话，内出了电梯，掏出钥匙准备打开公寓的门，

“喂……” 突然看到一个人坐在楼梯上内确实吓了一跳。

“别叫，是我”

内呆了几秒，继续拿钥匙开门，只是钥匙怎么也对不上口。

“你，小亮，你不是最近在忙秋季档吗，怎么有时间过来……”内尽量不让自己看着对方，摸索半天才开了门，急忙打开玄关的灯。

“恩，没什么事……”

“哦……”内把人带进门，“要喝什么吗？”说着急着往屋里走。

“内”锦户上前一步拉住他的手，“内，你别躲着我，我……”

“水，还是咖啡？”内博贵甩开他的手，看了对方一眼立刻转过头走进屋里。

“水吧……”锦户看着他这样不加掩饰的逃避自己，无奈的放下手臂，也随之进了屋，在沙发上坐下来。

客厅的小茶几上随意的放着一些小玩意，锦户立刻就发现了压在报纸下面的一个迪士尼的钥匙扣，在手中玩弄几下才发现，正面是一个米奇头，反面打开是一个照片夹，里面放着一张内和田口的大头贴。

“水”内此刻端着茶杯走过来，锦户随手把钥匙扣扔在一边。

“最近ES，很辛苦吧……”锦户低着头，看不出表情。

内已经练习了一天，此刻回到家里更是一点力气都提不上来，更不知道怎么去面对自己面前的这个男人，只能靠在沙发上，淡淡的说“还好”，只希望他赶快离开就好。

“明天……你也是二十代最后一个生日了对吧，生日快乐”

内别过头，小亮那种低沉的嗓音还是那么好听，就跟20岁的时候通过电话祝福自己生日快乐的时候一样好听，好听到，让人拒绝不了。

“没什么事你就先走吧”内博贵站起来，“我很累了，所以……”

“很累了？很累还有时间和别人去迪士尼玩吗？”锦户亮也站起来，眼神深邃的看不见底，周围一阵低气压，内不知道他怎么了，闭嘴不说话。

锦户从沙发上拿起那个钥匙扣，“这个，就是你上次回绝我一起吃晚饭的原因？”

内盯着锦户，“那又怎么样？反正我从以前一直约你去迪士尼你也从来没有答应过我！还说我幼稚的难道不是你吗？”

锦户亮愣了一会，才缓缓的说，“那也不行……”

“凭什么？难道小亮你就可以天天和赤西君，山下君一起玩，而我连做自己喜欢的事都必须被你批判一下吗？”内感觉眼泪快掉下来了，掩饰般的坐下来，低着头让眼泪流回去。

“那不一样！”

“哪里不一样了？”

“这种宣誓主权的东西当然只能是我才有！”

内呆住了，“什么……宣誓主权…………”

“就是……”

锦户缓缓的走过前去，按住内的肩膀靠在沙发上，嘴巴凑过去对着那双眼汪汪的眼睛

“就是这种主权……”

说罢，吻住了他的唇。

以上。于2015年9月9日晚送给机油的生贺。

以下。交代一些背景。

二

一年前。

亮回到东京的公寓时，已经是凌晨四点了。

随手脱掉T恤去冲澡，却感觉怎么也洗不掉酒精饮料和劣质香水的味道。

从沙发上拿起一件新的衬衫，随手打开了电视。

“是那个家伙啊……”

点燃一支烟，猛吸一口。

“以前就从亮ちゃん那里听说EndlessShock会很辛苦，果然自己也要全力以赴呢”

毫无知觉的，烟灰掸在了沙发上。

“这个家伙……”

起身穿上外套，准备开始今天的通告。

和内博贵分开好像已经两年了吧，锦户亮很清楚，有些话，说出来就没办法继续面对对方了。

但是偶尔从村上那里听说“内最近又怎样怎样了“之类的消息，不知道他是不是故意在乐屋大声嚷嚷，好像其他人也就随之附和一下，锦户坐在沙发上，杂志上的字完全进不到脑子里，一抬头，发现所有人都在看着自己。

“你们干嘛？”  
横山咳嗽了一声，“没事没事，只是感觉隔壁KT的田口君真是温柔呢，以前都没有发现哦，小亮”阴阳怪气的……

锦户站起来走过去，

“你干嘛”横山看对方面色不善，连忙双手挡胸后退一步。

“拿钱包，去买烟”锦户白了他一眼，走了出去，所有人都发出“切~”的声音，锦户只能当做没听到。

从自动贩卖机上拿出烟，看看时间距离下一个番组还早，锦户于是跑到逃生楼梯间，点起一支叼在嘴里，随手掏出携带电话。

没有新的邮件，倒是看到山下前天就和他约定好的烤肉聚餐，再往前翻，居然看到内在两年前给他的留言

“小亮，公寓的钥匙我放在玄关盆栽下面了，再见。”

单方面分手，内博贵，你真有种。

锦户知道，虽然到了11年之后几乎所有团员和饭都清楚不过内博贵是不太可能回来了，但是这种事情从自己的口中说出来，他自己都接受不了，更何况是内。

他说，他是唯一一个有资格说出这件事的人。

他说，以后再问你们関ジャニ∞的第八个人是谁，你们就说是你们自己。

他知道内看到了，他也知道内不会责怪他，但是除了这件事，他真的不知道还有什么原因会导致内直接宣布他们的结束。

锦户扔掉烟头，转身走去乐屋。

晚上和山下在烤肉店碰头，到的时候发现他已经坐在那一个人吃很久了。

“喂，干嘛不等我”

“饿了而已，坐吧，服务员再来一份牛舌！”

“啧”

“小亮……”

“干啥……”你别用一种关爱临终老人的眼神看我行不

“那个啥，你最近有和内联系吗？”  
“……”

“你现在还喜欢他吗……”  
“……”

“我只是听说，他最近和田口走得比较近……”山下抬头，用怜悯的眼神看着他。

“烤肉都堵不住你的嘴巴”

山下看他的表情不像伤心，也不像不伤心，无奈的摇了摇头，“反正，恩，分手了也还是有希望再追回来的对吧？你看我和我家斗……”

锦户此时扫过的眼神，山下自动解读为【FFF团团长企图对秀恩爱的人举着火把直接烧死】，于是乖乖闭嘴。

结束之后，锦户想约他明天出来上街，山下很不给面子的说他要和斗真一起去练习水上摩托车驾照，于是在被锦户踹了一脚后先跑一步。

走回公寓的路上，锦户犹豫了一下，去书店买回最新一期的报纸，直接翻到内的那一页，他和田口在迪士尼的合影一下子冲击到眼前，锦户盯着看了十秒钟，感觉已经快把报纸穿个洞了，才恨恨的扔进身边的垃圾箱。

每次都是这样，口是心非的小亮。

By 十年前的内博贵

三

内博贵挣扎着关掉闹钟，在床上翻滚了十分钟以上时，才心不甘情不愿的爬起来，虽然是ES休息日，但是下午和光一前辈约好了去打游戏，虽然不是很重要的事情，但是看着前辈眼中放出的深深死光，内还是妥协了，况且早上还要去超市采购下一周的生活用品，哎，此刻要是Leon在就好了，好歹能让自己开心一点，要不小亮在的话……怎么可能，内翻个身坐起来，拖着脚步去了卫生间。

在超市逛了一圈，差不多把东西买齐了，下个转弯就迎面撞到了一个人。

“不好意思不好意思……”看着那个人手里抱着的东西洒了一地，内连忙蹲下来帮他捡起来。

“内……”

“恩？”内抬头，映入眼中的第一画面就是一双再近不过的深邃眼眸。

“小亮？”

内自觉往后退两步，拿着东西站起来，“好巧啊……”

锦户看着他，不说话。

两个人僵持了一会，内博贵主动说

“恩，我去结账了……“

锦户也不回答他，就站在他身后排队，弄得内一直闻到他身上传来淡淡的BVLGARI BLACK的香气。

结了账一起走出去，内还没开口，锦户突然说一句，“啊，下雨了”

透过商场的落地窗，内可以很清楚的看到外边不少行人都撑起了雨伞。

“那……”

“你家，在附近吧？”

“恩？”内歪过头看着锦户。

“借我一把伞总行了吧，马上我还有去和山下在表参道见面。”

“哦……”内转身走在前面，他不会说，看到刚才锦户下意识的摸了摸鼻子，就知道即使撒了一个小谎也要达到目的的锦户，即使自己不答应，也不会善罢甘休的。

走进玄关，内看到鞋柜旁边就挂着一把伞，转身想把它直接递给锦户，还没伸手就被锦户从后面按住了——

“喂，我衣服都淋湿了，好歹让我坐一会吧”  
内叹了口气，对于这个男人的要求，自己好像从来都不懂得拒绝。

还没坐下，内的手机铃声就响了起来，锦户装作不经意的扫了一眼，哦，又是那个冷气柜，心里切了一声，又有点不甘心。

“恩恩？田口君？现在吗……我……好的，那你之后直接来我家找我吧，没问题……”

话还没说完，就听到身后传来“啪”的一声，内回头一看，锦户低着头站在他身后，玻璃杯被他剧烈的动作打落在地板上。

“你干什么……”内还没说完，锦户一个跨步向前拿走他的携带，看也不看就扔到地上，这边已经把人推到后面的沙发上。

“喂，锦户亮！”内有点生气的看着他

“他来过这吗”锦户俯视的角度看着他，两只手钳制着内的手腕。

内看不清他的眼神里有什么，别过头冷冷的说，“和你没关系”

锦户把头压得更低了，“他是不是也来过你家？”

内被嗯的手腕酸疼，扭过头来恨恨的说：“你没资格这么问我！”

锦户看着身下被欺负的眼睛通红的内博贵，因为气愤脸变得更红了，说话的时候嘴巴还是会像以前那样微微嘟起——

这叫索吻，你不懂吗？

锦户亮毫不犹豫欺身吻下去，身下的内在一瞬间的呆滞后更加猛烈的挣扎起来，锦户一边小口咬着他的唇瓣，一边用手顺着少年的腰际线滑进了衬衫里面。

内发出呜呜的声音，用刚刚被松开的一只手试图推开压在他身上的锦户。

“锦户亮…………呜呜…………小……亮……”含糊的发出示弱的信息，仿佛在听到那一声熟悉的“小亮“的时候锦户愣了一会，才把头抬起来，却发现内的眼泪已经大颗大颗的滚落下来。

“你不要这样……“内小声嗫喏道。

锦户只能用额头抵着他的额头，一颗一颗把眼泪含住，手臂却不知觉的搂紧他的腰。

“内……”

“恩……？”

“别和我分手，好不好……”

还是那么熟悉的低沉又略微有些沙哑的嗓音，沙沙的吹在自己耳畔，内下意识的别过头，咬着嘴唇不说话。

锦户还有未曾消退下去的欲望，顺着内的脸颊到脖颈一直吻下去，甚至愈发浓烈起来。

此刻，突然手机铃声又响起来，在静谧的客厅里显得格外刺耳，内一边推着身上的锦户，一边摸索着拿到手机，

“喂……”

手机那边传来悉悉索索的声音，只听见田口笑着大声说道：

“内，你还准备好吗？我和龟梨正好碰到了，就在公寓下面呢，你赶快……”

“啊……”内突然被身下传来的剧痛痛的叫出了声。

“喂？内，你怎么了……”

内博贵挣扎着把手机拿的远一点，一边压低了嗓音哭着对刚才咬了自己大腿内侧的锦户说，“小亮，求求你，别……”

三

锦户亮在听到电话里传来的声音的时候，心里憋了很久的一种情绪便毫不犹豫的释放出来。

他要证明，这个人是他的。

对着内博贵说什么，我愿意分手，内祝你幸福之类的话，对不起，他做不到。

从他在超市看到内的第一眼起，他就确信了这个想法。

顺着胸前一路吻下去，用无比烦躁的手段扯开内的牛仔裤扔到一边，顺手把内的腿推成M型抬高，一边轻轻啃噬着大腿内侧的嫩肉。

“小亮……”内呆呆的看着锦户，眼前恍惚是五年前的他，也是这样一脸任性的看着自己，，靠在自己耳边说着讲不完的情话，仍由自己喜欢他的心一点一点膨胀扩大……

“好狡猾……”

“恩？”锦户亮抬头看着他，去发现身下的少年眼泪更多了，只能凑过去再次轻轻的吮吸着。

“你好狡猾……”内抬眸看着锦户，眼睛已经哭得红通通的了。

“内……对不起……”锦户亮俯身吻着他的眼睛，是因为不敢看到那双清澈到可以倒映出自己的眸子吗？

仿佛被命运定格了，那一瞬间，锦户亮脱口而出道：“内，我爱你”

内博贵看着他好像愣住了，脸一瞬间变得犹如火烧一般，低声喃喃道：

“恩……”  
“所以，别哭了好嘛……”锦户一点一点似有似无的吻着他的嘴唇，“还有，干嘛说我狡猾……”

“谁让我……根本拒绝不了你……”

“……”  
“那么喜欢你…………”

“哦……”

“你就一声‘哦’！”

锦户亮把头埋进内的脖颈间闷闷的笑道：

“那么，博贵请让我吃掉吧”

以上。谢谢大酱油和躺枪帝甜甜（好人卡递上


End file.
